I Only Dream of You
by starsthatburn
Summary: Regina's dream about Emma and the apple tree takes a different turn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So basically I wanted to have a go at writing a smutty fic where Regina is the sub/bottom, and this is the result.

I'm going to include a dubcon warning for the earlier scenes, although I hope that it becomes obvious that overall this is consensual. There are also some BDSM elements but they're fairly mild.

This is one for Team Regina Mills Is A Bottom, so I hope you all enjoy! x

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Henry was watching her strangely again. He wouldn't take his eyes off her as he chewed. Regina looked back at him, trying to focus on cutting up her dinner, but the pair of unblinking hazel eyes just a few feet away were distracting and confusing. She squinted, trying to work out what he was thinking.

The doorbell rang, cutting off her thoughts. She frowned.

"I don't recall us expecting any company."

Henry didn't respond as she got up and walked to the front door. When she opened it to find Emma waiting for her, her heart squeezed.

"Sheriff Swan," she said, her voice steady and – she hoped – hiding her pleasure. They hadn't had a fight in too long. "What are you doing here?"

"Henry invited me," Emma replied. She sounded strangely flat.

Regina sighed. "Do you honestly believe I'd allow you into my house for dinner, after all the threats you made to my family?"

"I didn't come for dinner."

Emma's words were echoey, like she was speaking from far away. She wasn't smiling, or blinking, or even visibly breathing. She was just there, staring, her green eyes blank.

"Then what did you come for?" Regina asked. She could feel her body starting to crackle, like something about Emma's presence was setting it on fire, and for a split second she found herself desperately hoping that Emma was about to pin her against the doorframe and kiss her in the way she'd been imagining for months.

Emma's eyes flashed and she answered, "You."

Regina clutched hold of the door, turning to check that Henry was still safely at the dining table. His chair was empty, and she turned back to the door with panic twisting in her stomach.

Emma was no longer alone. There were other people behind her, all of them too bright and swimming in her vision, and when Emma said, "We all did," Regina thought she might faint.

Everything moved quickly, far too quickly for it to have actually happened, and before she knew it there was something hard and cold pressed up against her back. She blinked, clearing the haze out of her eyes, and realised that she was on Main Street. The rest of the town was there, half of them watching her with dead eyes that screamed with hatred and half of them pinning her against the object behind her.

She looked up and saw the leaves of an apple tree – _her_ apple tree, which had somehow sprung up in the middle of the road. Its apples were all black and rotten, and the shock of that alone kept her still for long enough that the people around her were able to tie her to the trunk.

"No," she blurted out, trying to tug herself free. The ropes around her arms tightened. "No – let me go."

"After everything you've done to all of us?" someone asked. She couldn't see clearly enough to figure out who it was – all she could focus on was Emma, who was standing a few feet away with her jaw set in an unforgiving line. She looked terrifying, but she was also heavenly, somehow sheathed in light even as the night around her darkened. Regina swallowed hard, and as the ropes around her were pulled tighter, she felt a pulse of something heavy between her thighs. Emma's mouth twitched at the corners.

The knots behind her were fastened and then the townspeople stepped away from her. Regina wriggled furiously, trying to pull free, but the ropes were cutting into her ribs and her arms, too tightly secured to be ripped apart.

Regina whimpered, another throb of something that felt weirdly like pleasure pulsing through her as Emma took a step forward. When her eyes flashed, they switched from green to inky blue.

When she was inches away from Regina's stricken face, she reached up for an apple. It turned to pulp in her hand, the black flesh oozing between her fingers and dripping onto the floor. Regina felt her mouth fall open, the thick scent of rotten fruit consuming her as she watched the heavy juices fall.

Emma let out a breath of laughter. "Rotten to the core."

She shook off her hand and it was suddenly clean again, the pulp vanished from her steady fingers. Regina swallowed, tugging once more against the ropes that were pinning her arms to her sides, and waited for a blow to come. Emma was eyeing her curiously.

Then she stepped forward, her hand reaching out and gripping hold of Regina's throat. Her fingers were unforgiving as they pressed down, digging into her pulse point and her airwaves and the jut of her jaw all at once, and Regina whimpered at the feel of it. Emma had never stood so close to her before. Her eyes were blue in the middle.

When she leaned in, Regina inhaled sharply. There were dozens of people standing around them, all of them watching her with murderous glints in their eyes, but Regina couldn't focus on them. All she could concentrate on was Emma's warm breath on her face and the fact that she had a faint dusting of freckles on her nose.

Emma smirked. "You don't look much like a queen."

Even from beneath Emma's unforgiving grip, Regina managed to moan. Her blood was leaving her head and pulsing directly toward the space between her legs, and she shifted position to try and ease the throbbing.

Emma glanced down at once and, as she spotted the movement, paused. Her expression shifted.

When she looked back up again, her teeth were digging into her lower lip. She leaned forward slowly, her eyes never leaving Regina's, and buried her nose in the dark hair that was tumbling to just above Regina's shoulders.

She inhaled sharply, and only Regina heard the sigh of pleasure that followed.

"Mm," Emma murmured, tilting her head left and then right so she could burrow deeper. "I expected you to smell different."

The fingers on Regina's throat had loosened slightly, and she fought to catch her breath. "Emma. Please."

At once, Emma was looking at her again. Her thumb rubbed idly along Regina's trembling jaw.

"Are you scared?" she asked. She knew the answer: she could see the fear in Regina's eyes. She could feel it in the way her body was shrinking away from her.

But she could also feel the heat coming from her, and she could see the desperate glint in her espresso-coloured gaze. She could feel Regina's thighs shifting to try and ease the flow of wetness that had started building up between them.

Emma glanced down: even through the navy blue cardigan that was buttoned all the way up and the demure white shirt beneath it, she could see Regina's chest rising and falling as she struggled to control herself.

She smirked. She took a step back.

"You should all go," Emma called over her shoulder.

The townspeople started muttering their protests, but Emma ignored them. She was regarding Regina with her head tilted to one side.

"Go," she repeated, not turning around. "I think I need to teach our queen a lesson."

Regina half wished they wouldn't listen, because the look in Emma's eye was unfamiliar and frightening, but the next time she looked around, the street was deserted. She swallowed, shrinking back against the trunk.

"So," Emma purred as she stepped closer again. Her perfect curls shifted over her shoulders, and Regina felt another throb. "I guess it's just you and me."

"Emma…" Regina started. She winced when she heard the whine in her voice.

"Yes?" Emma interrupted. "Are you going to ask for something?"

She stepped right into Regina's space and reached up. Regina automatically flinched, but Emma just tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't need to do this," Regina said. She lifted her chin, determined to regain some of her authority over the situation, even if she was strapped to a tree with her clit throbbing like a heartbeat.

Emma saw the movement and snorted. "I know I don't. But you want me to, don't you?"

"I don't want you to kill me, no."

"Kill you?" Emma asked flatly. Her fingers slid through Regina's hair and cupped the side of her face. "How is that a punishment?"

"What do you…?"

Emma's hand suddenly shifted to Regina's throat again, pinning her head back against the rough bark. She examined her curiously as she began to choke. "You don't get to escape all of this so easily."

"Emma," Regina struggled to say her name as her grip got tighter. "Please. I just… I wanted to win. For once."

"And how did that work out for you?"

Regina couldn't think of an answer to that. She was still scared, but her proximity to Emma was dizzying and the fingers on her throat were making it even worse. Her head was pounding, and so was a very specific spot beneath her panties, and every time Emma's eyes flashed with amusement the whole thing just got so much harder to control.

"Stop it," Regina demanded, but her voice was weak and she could feel her cheeks turning pink. Emma laughed through her nose and glanced down.

"Why are you squeezing your legs together, Madam Mayor?"

Regina groaned at once, her head tipping back. "I'm not."

"Okay. Except you are."

"I'm tied to a tree, Miss Swan," Regina snapped. "Do you think I can help what my legs are doing?"

Emma laughed in her face. "I don't think you can, actually, no."

Her spare hand crept up and grabbed at the front of Regina's shirt. When she pulled, two buttons snapped off.

Regina gasped, "Miss Swan!"

"Shut up," Emma said quietly, tracing the tip of her index finger over the newly exposed curve of Regina's breast. The edge of her lacy bra was visible, and Emma was staring at it like it held all the secrets to the universe.

Regina wriggled again, feeling the bite of the ropes that were strapped across her ribs. A jolt of something that felt strangely like exhilaration shot through her.

Her head tilted back of its own accord and a faint, ragged gasp escaped her lips. She could feel Emma smiling before she even looked back at her.

"That's what I thought," Emma murmured, pulling on another button and yanking the rest of Regina's cardigan and shirt apart. Regina felt the cool air on her skin, and when she glanced down she was horrified to see that her entire chest was exposed.

"Emma," she blurted out, trying to wriggle away. Her breasts were sticking out above the tight ropes, and Emma was staring unashamedly at the black bra that was now fully on show. "What do you think you're doing?"

Emma didn't answer, because both of her hands had reached out and were curiously cupping Regina's breasts. Regina moaned at the softness of her touch, and she felt herself inadvertently thrust herself further into Emma's palms.

With a bark of laughter, Emma grabbed Regina's throat once more and pinned her back. "All this bitching and complaining, when really all you want is for me to touch you harder."

Tears were building up in Regina's eyes under the pressure of Emma's hand on her throat, but she still managed to force out, "I don't."

"Right. We'll see about that," Emma murmured. She loosened her grip ever so slightly and stroked her thumb over Regina's thundering pulse. "Have you wanted this for a while?"

Regina hardened her jaw. "No."

"Try again," Emma said, her left hand slipping beneath her bra and thumbing a hard nipple. "Have you thought about this?"

A ripple of pleasure crept through Regina's chest as Emma teased and tweaked at her skin, and she whimpered. "No."

"You're a liar as well as an evil witch," Emma said, and before Regina could snap back in protest, their mouths were crushing together. Emma pinned her back, her fingers still teasing over her skin, and when she prised open Regina's lips using her own, Regina didn't stop her. She moaned when Emma's tongue slid into her mouth and she automatically tried to lift her hands to touch her. They were still bound to her sides, though, and even through the thick fog of desire that was clouding her senses, she felt her frustration building.

Emma pulled away with a smirk. "I've been wanting to subdue that bitchy mouth of yours for way too long."

"I do _not_ have a—"

Regina was cut off by another kiss, and then another, and she moaned at the feeling of Emma's tongue sweeping over her own. Emma's hands were on her chest again, yanking her bra down and pinching at her nipples, and for the first time since she'd found herself there, Regina was grateful for the ropes that were binding her to the tree: her legs had gone weak, and the restraints were the only thing keeping her upright.

Her pelvis thrust forward of its own accord, bumping against Emma's, and the sudden pressure nearly made her come apart.

Emma's hands slid down, skimming over the thick ropes until they reached Regina's hips. She squeezed hard, crushing their bodies together, and pressed her mouth against Regina's ear.

"It's a shame you're tied up, really," she murmured, her voice dark and sticky like treacle. "I'd love to see what you look like when you're completely naked and on your knees."

Regina's thighs trembled once more and she squeezed her eyes shut.

When she didn't respond, Emma asked, "What, no snappy reply?"

Regina just shook her head. She was breathing hard and her panties were clinging to her, and with every twisted word that came out of Emma's mouth, it all got so much worse.

She'd wanted Emma for a while. She'd been thinking about fucking her almost since the day she'd rolled into town. But it had never been like this – in her hazy daydreams, she'd always been the one in charge. Emma had moaned and begged and arced and sometimes cried, and Regina had always struggled to stop picturing it and get back to her work. It had been perfect.

But this was somehow… better?

Emma's body was hot and unforgiving against her own, and the wicked lilt in her voice made Regina's blood surge. No one spoke to her like that – no one had ever dared to. But this cocky blonde had never paid very much attention to her rules, and seemingly she didn't give a shit that she was speaking to an Evil Queen. She wasn't afraid.

Regina was, though. And she was enjoying it far more than she should have been.

She swallowed again, inhaling the smell of Emma's curls as they brushed over her cheek. She smelled so _soft_ – it had always been one of Regina's favourite things about her – and yet it was utterly contradicted by the way Emma pulled away and glared at her with eyes that were dark and unimpressed.

She grabbed Regina's jaw and snapped, "Answer me."

"I don't…" Regina stammered. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me how long you've been thinking about this," Emma muttered. In the light of the amber street lamps, Regina could see flecks of caramel in her eyes. "I've seen the way you watch me."

With one last attempt at impudence, Regina replied, "I watch you because I'm thinking of ways to end your miserable life."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Emma slapped her hard across the face. Regina's head snapped to one side with a gasp. Pain prickled over her skin just as a surge of unexpected pleasure dribbled down from somewhere low in her stomach, and before she could stop herself, she was laughing.

Who the fuck got _turned on_ by that?

Emma grabbed hold of her jaw and turned her back toward her. "Something funny?"

Regina's laughs were still shaking her, but when she saw the murderous glint in Emma's eye, they slowly subsided.

"No," she said, swallowing. "Sorry."

"Are you?" Emma asked, dipping forward and biting down hard on her bottom lip. Regina groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head, until Emma released her again. "Answer me."

"Yes," Regina blurted out, wriggling against her restraints. "I'm sorry."

"You were lying, weren't you?" Emma asked. "You have been thinking about this. Haven't you?"

"I…" Regina shouldn't answer that – she knew she didn't have to. But she still heard herself saying, "Yes and no."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Why don't you explain that, Madam Mayor?"

"I haven't…" Regina took a breath to steady herself against the burn of Emma's eyes. "I've thought about fucking you. Not about you fucking me."

The satisfied smirk that flickered over Emma's face was delicious, and Regina wanted to bend forward and lick it up.

"I see," Emma purred, pushing Regina's hair away from her face. "Because you like to think you're in charge, right?"

Regina gritted her teeth. "I _am_ in charge."

"Not any more," Emma said coolly. "Look around you: you're tied up with your tits hanging out, and no one's coming to save you. You're stuck here with me. Take another guess at which one of us has all the power here."

"This isn't real power," Regina snarled. "I'd like to see you be brave enough to do this when my hands aren't tied behind me."

Emma chuckled. "I'd be happy to show you one day. But not tonight – right now, I'm pretty happy with the way things are."

Regina opened her mouth to snap back at her, but she cut herself off with a choking sound when she felt a sudden flat pressure against her pussy. She looked down to find Emma's hand pressed against it, cupping her through her pants, her fingers twitching ever so slightly and sending heat shooting through her entire body.

"And by the feel of it," Emma said, slowly dragging her middle finger up the cavern that marked Regina's slit, "so are you."

Regina moaned. Until then, she wouldn't have thought it possible for her to be wet enough for it to be felt through her underwear and her pants, but right at that second she believed that Emma could. Every nerve in her body had been throbbing since the second Emma had shown up at her door, and as her words had gotten crueller and her touch had gotten harder, Regina's wetness had grown. Even then, even as she told herself not to, she felt herself bucking forward to try and gain more contact.

"You like this, don't you?" Emma asked, and her voice was almost soft. She dragged her finger up Regina's pussy again, pausing near her clit and pressing down slightly so she could watch the way Regina's eyes widened. "You like having someone in control of you for once."

Regina just bit down on her lip, unwilling – or maybe unable – to respond. Emma spotted the movement and laughed at once.

"I knew it," she said. "Without your power, you're nothing. You're small and weak, and anybody could hurt you if they wanted to."

With a crack in her voice, Regina asked, "Do you want to?"

"Not exactly," Emma said, lifting one hand and snapping open the button on Regina's pants. "But I do want to make you beg."

Regina groaned, her hips canting forward. When Emma dragged her zipper down, the grating of metal peeling away from metal sent tremors through her entire body.

"Is this turning you on, Madam Mayor?"

Regina shook her head automatically, even though Emma had already felt the wetness that was seeping out of her panties and could see the glazed look in her eye. She could feel the way Regina was struggling to breathe as she pressed herself up against her chest.

"No?" Emma asked, lifting Regina's chin so she was forced to look at her. "So if I were to put my hand into your panties right now, what would I find?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Emma repeated, slipping her fingertips beneath the fabric of her pants and trailing them over the waistband of Regina's thong. "Not even a needy little cunt that's desperate to be fucked?"

Regina couldn't help the groan of longing that slipped out of her mouth at that. Emma's lips immediately quirked upwards.

"Right," she said, pressing herself flat against Regina's chest and sliding her hand deep into her panties. Regina gasped at the sudden contact, trembling when two cool fingers skimmed over her slick skin. The expression on Emma's face flickered from amused to astonished within a split second, and when she pulled her hand free again, it was glistening.

"Oh, Regina," she scolded, her voice quiet. "That's just what I thought."

Regina's mouth was drier than sand and she swallowed to try and break through it. "I'm not—"

"Shh," Emma interrupted, pressing her wet fingers against Regina's lips in order to silence her. "You are. You're dripping."

Regina could taste and smell her own excitement, and it just sent another wave of wetness seeping out of her. She wanted to clench her thighs together, but the promise of Emma touching her again was already irresistible: without even thinking about it, she spread them further.

"Are you going to tell me to stop?" Emma asked, and it was strange how she could sound almost concerned even when her eyes were glinting with malice.

Regina's weak heart thumped. "No."

"Good," Emma purred, slipping her hand between her legs once more. This time there was no gentle teasing, no tentative fingertips gliding over swollen skin. Emma plunged a finger deep into Regina's pussy, sending her rocking up onto the balls of her feet, and she smirked at the awestruck expression on her face. "When was the last time you were fucked properly?"

Regina shivered all over. Graham had been her last – Emma knew that – but the word 'properly' was throwing her. She was a giver, she always had been, and it had been very rare that she'd lain back on her bed and simply let someone use her.

But Emma was doing exactly that, and excitement pulsed through Regina's veins like a milkshake being churned. Emma slipped a second finger inside, laughing at the lack of resistance, and bent forward to kiss her again. As soon as she caught the taste of Regina's come on her lips, she groaned and pushed harder against her.

"You taste amazing," she murmured, suddenly yanking her hand free and bringing it back up to Regina's lips. She forced her fingers into her mouth, her gaze sharpening when Regina made a choking sound. "Don't you?"

Regina dutifully curled her tongue around them, lapping up the taste of herself, and stared back at Emma through watering eyes. Even as her vision blurred, all she could focus on was the glimmer of green and blonde in front of her.

Emma watched her curiously, and it was obvious that she was wondering how it was possible for someone who had always been so towering and terrifying to suddenly look so small. She suddenly yanked her fingers free again and, as Regina gasped for breath, Emma dipped her head and kissed her hard, sliding her tongue deep into her mouth so she could savour the remaining taste that lingered there.

Then her hand was back between Regina's legs, and the deserted street was echoing with the sounds of fingers plunging into soaking wet flesh and Regina gasping into the cold air. She tilted her hips forward, giving Emma a better angle, and wordlessly pleaded with her to fuck her harder.

That wasn't good enough for Emma, though. She saw the desperation in Regina's eyes and smirked. "Tell me what you want."

Regina whimpered. "No."

"I'll do it if you ask nicely," Emma purred, plunging her fingers deeper and slowly twisting them. "But if you stay quiet, I might just leave."

Regina knew she was probably bluffing, and yet she was utterly unwilling to risk it. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and said, "Fuck me harder."

Emma smirked. A third finger was thrust inside her and Regina's eyes fluttered closed.

"Say please."

Regina clenched her jaw and forced out the hateful word. "Please."

"Look at me," Emma snapped almost immediately, waiting for Regina to do as she was told before she began moving her hand again. Her touch became rougher and every time her fingers slammed back inside her, Regina gasped.

Regina couldn't have torn her gaze away from Emma's face if she'd tried. Watching the self-satisfaction and the determination that was flickering over it was the most exhilarating experience of her entire life, and her pussy flooded yet again when she fully realised just how much she loved this. The last time she'd been controlled by another person, it had been by her husband and she'd hated every goddamn second of it. Now, though, with every flick of her thumb over Regina's clit, Emma was reducing her to someone who would have done absolutely anything just to come. That wasn't something she'd ever felt before – not once in her entire life.

It terrified her, and she was loving it.

She threw her head back against the tree and let out a furious moan, thrusting her hips harder against Emma's hand. Something was twisting deep in her abdomen and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Are you going to come for me, Your Majesty?" Emma asked coolly, dipping her head and nipping at Regina's exposed throat. The extra bite of pain interspersed with her slowly building pleasure made Regina's entire body quake, and when Emma chuckled against her raging pulse point, it was all too much.

She came with a cry that echoed down the street, bouncing off the empty storefronts and making the rotten apples above her shake. Emma buried her fingers deeper, twisting them and stroking Regina from the inside, watching curiously as she bucked against her. As her movements slowed, Regina looked up at her through bleary eyes and tried to breathe. Emma's expression was colder than ever, and it just made her cunt throb all over again.

Then Emma was yanking her fingers free and dropping to her knees, reaching out for Regina's pants and underwear and tugging them down to her ankles. The tree bark scraped at Regina's lower back as she wobbled from one leg to the other, allowing Emma to pull the clothes over her feet and toss them aside. Her shoes disappeared, though she couldn't say how, and Regina was left barefoot and half naked on the concrete.

Part of her expected to simply be left there. Emma's eyes were glinting up at her, so enjoying the way she was exposed and vulnerable and small for the first time since they'd met, and Regina found herself waiting for the 'punishment' part of this whole ordeal to happen. But then Emma surprised her by shuffling forward, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, before she buried her face between Regina's thighs with enough enthusiasm to knock the air from her lungs.

Regina ground forward against her face, not caring that her body was still oversensitive from her last orgasm and definitely not caring that, after barely three seconds, she was already moaning again. The flat of Emma's tongue dragged over her skin, dipping into her entrance before gliding up to her clit, where she sucked and swirled and chuckled slightly when she felt Regina's thighs tremble. Regina had barely recovered from her first orgasm but already she found herself grinding forward, begging for number two. She longed to reach out for Emma's hair and twist it between her fingers, and her hands fisted in frustration behind her back as she realised that she still wasn't allowed to do so.

Something pushed at her entrance, and then two of Emma's fingers were inside her once more. Regina choked, rocking against them, her eyes rolling back as Emma swirled her tongue over her throbbing clit. Something was rising up inside her, slowly, slowly, bubbling up like water from the ground, and it was covering her limbs in pleasure that felt like vines and nails and ribbons. A hand grabbed her thigh and lifted it, and before Regina could worry about falling, she felt her leg behind hooked over Emma's shoulder. She whimpered – a sound she wasn't sure she'd ever made before tonight – and pulled desperately on the ropes, wanting to tear herself free and grab Emma by the face and grind her cunt furiously over her lips until her body came apart at the seams.

But Emma was dragging her there even without Regina's help, and the pleasure began to twist, hot and thick, inside her. As Regina's limbs went loose, she dug her heel into the space between Emma's shoulder blades and tugged her closer. She felt Emma smirk against her skin, but she didn't protest.

The two fingers that were plunging inside her sped up, corkscrewing deep in her pussy. When she dragged them out again, they felt somehow rougher and wider in a way that made Regina's knees tremble. Emma began gently sucking on her clit, teasing it into her mouth and letting her hot tongue grind down against it, and soon Regina was releasing short, sharp gasps, her hips bucking forward to try and get just that tiny bit closer to Emma's mouth so she could finally fall over the ledge a second time. The insides of her thighs were soaked and the sucking noises alone were making her go dizzy, and right then, right when she thought she might die if she doesn't come, she heard herself blurt out, "Emma, _please_."

Emma laughed directly against her cunt, and that was all it took. Regina came, and she came _slowly_ – the release left her like a gush of water spilling from a bathtub, and she cried out as it left her trembling body. Emma held her tight, her spare hand wrapped around the thigh that was clutched against her ear, and she kept lazily driving her fingers inside until Regina finally slumped back against the tree.

The ropes that were tying her there suddenly vanished and she nearly toppled to one side. Emma grabbed her before she could fall.

"Shirt off, Madam Mayor," she muttered in her ear, and Regina knew she was completely naked before she even looked down.

She closed her eyes and sighed, still tasting her pleasure on her own tongue, before she felt a set of hands grabbing her wrists. She looked blearily down to find Emma binding them together in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you thought we were done?" Emma asked. That familiar scoff was back in her voice, and Regina's pussy throbbed insistently. "Not a chance."

When she'd finished tying Regina's wrists, she grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed. "Get on your knees."

Regina fell to the ground at once. The concrete felt strangely absent under her, but she didn't pause to think about it: the lack of grit and stones digging into her knees gave her a better chance to focus on the woman looming over her.

She blinked up at her and suddenly realised that Emma was naked too. She hadn't even noticed it happening.

"Do I meet your ridiculously high standards, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked, but Regina couldn't focus on her body – it was blurry and distant, like she was looking at her from down a long tunnel. The only thing that was clear was her face. It was bright and cunning and beautiful, and Regina sighed at the sight of it.

"Yes."

"Good," Emma replied, cupping her under her chin and tugging her forward. "You've done enough sightseeing for now, though."

She dragged Regina between her legs, fisting a hand in the back of her hair. Regina didn't hesitate – with a contented moan, she swept her tongue through Emma's folds, tasting the salt and the stickiness of her and feeling her toes curl automatically. Emma groaned, leaning back against the tree just inches away from where Regina herself had been tied moments earlier, and ground forward against Regina's tongue.

"I knew that mouth of yours must be good at many things," she sighed, talking to no one in particular, and Regina felt hot pleasure seep through her at the roundabout praise. She pushed herself further in, lifting her tied hands so she could awkwardly slide a finger inside, and gasped at the feel of Emma's pussy: hot, slick, utterly unresisting, and pulsating around her like a heartbeat.

"Harder," Emma bit out, and Regina did as she was told. She thrust her finger in with more urgency, pressing her tongue flat against Emma's clit, and stared up at her so she could watch her face soften with pleasure. "Good. That's so good."

Regina shivered again and began sucking on Emma's clit, listening to her gentle whines and moans like it was music pulsing down through the branches. Emma's hips were bucking and her head was thrown back against the tree, and when her fist tightened in Regina's hair, she knew she was close.

Regina hummed to herself and twisted her bound hands in a way that almost hurt so she could fit two fingers inside Emma's cunt. At once, Emma gasped and rocked forward, her thighs quivering as her release washed over her.

" _Fuck_."

Regina didn't let up until Emma reached down and shoved her away with such force that she nearly fell back onto the ground.

"Jesus," Emma groaned, looking down at where Regina was still kneeling dutifully in front of her. "You really do have a wickedly filthy mouth."

Regina smiled tentatively. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome. Now get up."

Regina blinked, but did as she was told. The moment she was upright, Emma hooked an arm around her waist and shoved her toward the tree once more. Regina felt her chest being crushed up against the bark and then there was a hand between her legs, slapping against her wet skin in a way that made her gasp and lift up onto her toes.

"Bend forward," Emma demanded, yanking her hips back. Regina rested her bound hands on the trunk and did as she was told, bending at the waist and letting her hair tumble down over her outstretched arms.

The very second she was in the right position, Emma thrust two fingers back inside her, slapping her hard across the ass when she shrieked. "Shut up. Take it."

But Regina was already doing exactly that. She felt herself rocking back against Emma's fingers to try and take them even deeper. Her cunt was swollen and worn out and yet somehow desperate for more, and when Emma snaked an arm around her waist and started slowly rubbing her clit, she felt her earlier pleasure creep back towards her.

"Oh, _God_ …"

"Mm?" Emma asked, twisting her other hand so she could caress the spongy spot deep between Regina's legs. "Is there a problem?"

Regina nearly choked. "God. Oh, no. I—"

"I know," Emma cooed. "You're going to come again, bent over in public like some kind of whore. Because this is what you like, isn't it? You like to be taken and used and dominated by someone you claim to hate."

And right then, something hit Regina like a bolt of lightning: she realised in that moment that she _didn't_ hate her. She never had. She'd drifted toward Emma with fire in her heart because she'd wanted this since day one, and she'd called it hatred because that was a far, far easier emotion to understand.

"Yes," she choked out, biting down on her arm as Emma thrust into her again and again. "I do."

"Are you going to come again?"

" _Yes_."

"Good. Are you going to do it quietly?"

"I… I don't—"

"Hm," Emma sighed, pretending to be displeased by the fact that Regina's cries were already crescendoing. Regina heard a rustling noise behind her and then suddenly Emma was leaning over her, thrusting something into her mouth. "Maybe these will help."

Regina's groan was low and guttural when she realised she had a pair of panties in her mouth – hers or Emma's, she had no idea, but they tasted thick and delicious and she moaned around them like they were made of salted caramel ice cream.

Emma's fingers plunged into her again and again, her spare hand grinding against her clit, and Regina gasped, a surge of warmth charging through her like water. A desperate groan slipped from her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut – waiting, praying, clenching.

And then she jolted, her eyes snapping open again. Everything was suddenly quiet. Something soft was beneath her and there were sheets tangled around her legs, and she lifted her head to realise that she had just woken up in her bed in the house on Mifflin Street.

The pounding in her chest was absolutely terrifying, but it was nothing compared to the throbbing ache between her legs. She was lying on her stomach and, even as she stirred, she was still grinding her pelvis hard against the mattress. One of her hands was trapped beneath her body as it struggled to find its way into her underwear, and there was something thick and soft in her mouth.

When she deduced that it was the pillow, and that she was alone, she moaned and ground forward again. Her hand slid lower, and before she could even question what was happening and what the hell that dream had been about, her fingers were dipping between her legs and she was close, so close to coming that she had to bite harder on the pillow to stop herself from crying out.

Her pussy was drenched and her panties were soaked through. Her knuckles grazed over the wet fabric as she slid two fingers inside herself, lifting her ass away from the sheets to give herself more room to manoeuvre. Her other arm wrapped around the pillow so she could tug it closer and bury her face in it, allowing her to moan freely without Henry hearing her from down the other end of the hall.

Shallowly fucking herself became infuriating all too quickly, and so she pulled her sticky fingers free and placed them flat against her clit. She lowered her hips back down to the bed and gasped the second she started grinding against her own hand.

She writhed harder, thrusting her cunt greedily against her fingers, and whined as she felt her own wetness slick further and further over them. Heat was twisting in her limbs and she bit down against her makeshift gag, smothering herself as she pushed and squirmed and trembled – and then suddenly she was there. Right fucking there, with sparks flashing up in front of her and Emma's fingers still plunging into her from behind.

She came with tears prickling at her eyes, her garbled cry being swallowed up by her damp pillow. Her muscles seized as she arced up, come dribbling down the insides of her thighs. The orgasm lasted for what felt like hours, rippling through every nerve and hair until she was loose and floppy, lying face-down on her bed with her nightdress bunched up over her ass and sweat beading along the backs of her legs.

She tried to catch her breath as she pulled her hand out of her panties. She was shaking, and when she pulled her head free of the pillow, she realised that everything was blurry.

For a second, she just lay there. Then she paused. She finally stopped to think.

"Oh…"

Emma's cocky smirk and her fingers between her legs. The taste of Emma's pussy on her tongue. Emma pinning her back and making her feel weak and vulnerable and _wanted_ , somehow, in spite of the cruel words she'd been saying. Emma Swan taking control and making her feel like she could think about something else other than being in charge of everything for once.

Her cunt throbbed. There was a wet patch on the sheets beneath her hips.

She swallowed hard. _Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Regina had been throbbing ever since she woke up. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling exactly – she was a grown woman with a busy schedule that often left her without the time to take care of her needs properly, which meant sex dreams were a fairly regular occurrence. Sleep orgasms, though, were less so. Waking up and desperately grinding into the mattress until she came with a cry – considerably less.

But dreaming of _that_ – of being completely taken, used, worshipped, defeated – and enjoying it so much was possibly the most terrifying thing Regina had experienced since she'd woken up in that godforsaken town. She'd fallen back asleep shortly after her intense orgasm wore her out, but the second her alarm went off the following morning, her thoughts were on Emma. On how pretty she'd looked when she'd been guiding Regina's face between her legs.

No matter how idly Regina had imagined fucking her over the past few months, she hadn't gone to sleep and actually _dreamed_ about her. She'd also never experienced such a vivid fantasy before in her life – throughout every second of the dream, she hadn't even questioned what was going on. She was just there, and her tree had grown in the middle of the street and Emma was touching her in a way that no one had been allowed to before, and it was perfect. She'd almost cried when she woke up and realised that it hadn't been real.

That had left her in a very bad mood for the rest of the morning.

She showered and got dressed and took Henry to school like normal, but the ache between her legs was paralysing. She barely took one step into City Hall before she decided that she wasn't going to be able to go through with it.

"I'm going to work from home today," she told her secretary, who looked up at her from her desk with a startled expression on her face. "I'm getting a migraine."

She drove back home and disappeared into her bedroom at once, not stopping to shut the door before she climbed onto the bed and unbuttoned her pants. She was soaked when she slipped her hand into her panties, and after less than two minutes she was coming with a feverish cry that sounded foreign coming from her mouth.

She stared up at the ceiling once she was done, breathing hard, her wet fingers still twitching inside her.

She realised then that she'd pictured Emma's face when she came. Why had she _done_ that?

Regina hastily zipped her pants back up again and tried to get herself under control. Her orgasm hadn't even made her feel any better – she was still tense and jittery and her nails were constantly tapping at her palms, and under it all all she could think of was how much more satisfying it would be to come with Emma pinning her down, one hand slapping her viciously across the ass and the other plunging deep between her legs.

Regina groaned, her back arching off the bed. The throbbing in her clit became more insistent.

Shakily getting to her feet, Regina went into the bathroom to wash her hands. Her reflection was pink-cheeked and wide-eyed, and her hair was a mess at the back. She'd popped open an extra button on her shirt at some point during the past 10 minutes, and her bra was now peeking through.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair to try and smooth it down before she reapplied her lipstick. She was burning all over, and she left her shirt as it was.

It was hard to walk downstairs with her legs as shaky as they were, but she eventually made it into her office and was able to collapse into her chair.

One look at her computer screen made her groan out loud.

 _New message from: Emma Swan_

"For God's sake," Regina muttered as she clicked on the email. It was mercifully short, but its contents still made Regina's palms prickle.

 _Madam Mayor,_

 _We were supposed to have a 9am meeting about people vandalising your ridiculous castle playground, but your secretary has just told me that you've disappeared for the day. Were you planning to tell me this so we could reschedule, or did you deliberately choose to leave me waiting outside your office for a full half hour?_

Regina sighed. For once, she hadn't even been intentionally irking Emma – she'd been so distracted that morning that she'd forgotten about the meeting that she herself had scheduled. While Emma's annoyance would normally have made her smirk, right then it just made her feel wistful instead. She could picture her green eyes flashing as she furiously typed out the email, and it sent something hot and desperate bubbling up through her blood. She could imagine Emma bending her over her desk and tormenting her until she apologised.

She jumped when she realised what she'd just thought, and she threw back her head with a groan.

 _What's the_ matter _with you?_

It's just Miss Swan, she told herself as she positioned her hands over the keyboard. She was still the same infuriating, inept woman she'd always been. The dream might be messing with her, but it wouldn't be for long: by the end of the day, Regina would be back to normal again.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _I'm working from home today. We can reschedule another time._

She sent the message, knowing how abrupt and rude it sounded but hoping it would be enough to throw Emma off the scent. Not that there was any chance Emma would suspect what was really going on – they'd been at each other's throats for months, so it was highly unlikely she would consider that Regina might be capable of thinking about something other than how much she hated her.

The email whooshed off into cyberspace, and Regina found herself anxiously waiting for a response. An hour passed before she had to accept that she wasn't going to get one.

* * *

By lunchtime, Regina was working with her thighs squeezed together. Her pussy was still insistently throbbing, her earlier orgasm having done absolutely nothing to take the edge off it, and her eyes kept glazing over as she attempted to read through the documents on her computer screen. She was breathing quickly enough to make her feel light-headed. She couldn't stop thinking about Emma's taste.

With a groan, she forced herself to her feet. She needed to calm down, and since lazing around and masturbating all day wasn't really an option, she went into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Just as she was waiting for it to brew, the doorbell rang.

She sighed as she dragged herself through the house and toward the front door. When she pulled it open, her heart stopped.

"Madam Mayor," Emma said, her voice flat and gritty. She was pissed, and the expression on her face did so much more to Regina's insides than it would have done 24 hours ago.

"Miss Swan," she choked out, her grip on the door tightening. "What are you doing here?"

She'd said those words the night before. Longing trickled down from her stomach.

Emma responded by lifting a document in the air. "You said we should reschedule. I'm doing that now."

The tremor that was passing through Regina's entire body subsided just slightly when she snapped back, "I'm out _sick_ , Miss Swan. We can do this another time."

"Funny, but you look absolutely fine," Emma replied, although her gaze did linger on Regina's flushed complexion. Then it slipped again, pausing on her breasts, and Regina suddenly remembered that her shirt was slightly open. She felt herself go hot under the weight of Emma's gaze.

"That's not for you to decide," Regina replied, folding her arms in a way that she hoped would cover up her exposed chest and then realising too late that all she was doing was giving herself more pronounced cleavage. "You need to leave."

Emma smirked, and that was all it took for every drop of moisture in Regina's mouth to disappear. She staggered back, her shoulder knocking into the doorframe, and the smug expression on Emma's face dropped.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing," Regina replied, looking away. Her cheeks were burning. "You just… you really need to go."

"No, I don't," Emma said, taking a step forward. Regina wished she could reach out an arm and block her path, but the thought of possibly touching her made her brain short-circuit. "Let's discuss this now. You're 'working' from home, after all."

Regina gritted her teeth. She looked so cocky, so determined, and Regina knew that if Emma reached out and peeled her thighs apart, her wetness would seep out like lava from between them. Her knees were wobbly again, just like they had been after Emma had made her come again and again and—

"Regina?" Emma interrupted her train of thought. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing's the _matter_ with me," Regina snapped, but they both heard her voice crack. She tried to pull the door shut. "Just leave. Email me like a normal person and we can reschedule the meeting that way."

But before Regina could even take a step in the opposite direction, Emma was reaching out to push the door back open. She stormed over the threshold with her chin thrust in the air, and Regina nearly staggered into the wall in her haste to not accidentally touch her.

"Miss Swan," Regina snapped as Emma waltzed into her hallway and looked around. "You can't just barge into other people's homes."

"We're having our meeting," Emma said coolly. She turned and gestured toward the nearest door. "Is the living room good?"

Regina opened her mouth to answer, but then her gaze fell to Emma's spare hand. It was hanging by her side, clutching hold of the document she'd brought with her, and her fingers suddenly seemed so attractive and so _familiar_. Regina shifted from one leg to the other, her wet panties sticking to her as she remembered all too vividly what it had felt like when Emma's knuckles had been corkscrewing deep inside her. At her silence, Emma turned to look curiously back at her.

She looked so small. Emma glanced down at her tightly wound body – at her trembling hands – and hesitated.

"Regina?"

Regina jumped and finally met her gaze. "What?"

"You're just…" Emma started, frowning. This wasn't what she'd been expecting at all – she'd been pissed off all morning after spending the first part of her day loitering outside Regina's office like some kind of pervert, and eventually she'd decided that bothering her at home would at least be a good way of returning the irritating favour. It wasn't going according to plan, though – Regina was acting weird, her cheeks were still flushed, and Emma wondered whether she actually could be sick after all. She felt a pang of guilt.

But then Regina glared at her and said, "I'm just what? Annoyed that a complete stranger has wandered into my house?"

Emma scoffed. "Since when have I been a stranger?"

"Sadly, not for some time," Regina replied. "I need you to go."

"Why? What are you doing instead of working?" Emma asked, glancing down at her slightly unbuttoned shirt once more. When she looked back up again, Regina's face was bright red.

"Nothing," Regina spat, and it was far too aggressive a response for someone who'd actually been hard at work all morning.

"Mm. Right," Emma said. "Try again, with less shouting this time."

"Miss Swan," Regina tried to snap back, but the sarcasm in Emma's voice was doing awful things to her and it made her words come out weak and shaky. "I really need you to leave."

Emma just looked back at her, confused and maybe a little disappointed, and Regina swallowed hard. She could smell her now – the grapefruit shampoo and the vanilla perfume – and it made her clit throb again.

She pressed a hand flat against her coiling stomach and repeated, "Leave."

She needed to get away from her before she did something that she would regret, so she stepped past Emma in an attempt to walk back into her office. Emma's irritation from that morning was still scratching at her nerves, though, and she didn't let that happen: as soon as Regina was within reach, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

She was expecting Regina to gasp, to yank herself free, to glare at her and yell at her to go away. What she wasn't expecting was for Regina to _whimper_.

She all but fell against the nearest wall, and Emma realised that she could feel her pulse thundering under her fingertips. Something unreadable was flashing over her face, and for a second Emma thought it was fear – but then she saw the desperate glint in Regina's eye and the faint tremor in her jaw, and she knew it was something else. Something she'd never seen in her gaze before.

Emma was still holding onto her, and she couldn't manage to peel herself away. She was so swept up by that look on Regina's face. It might have been the most confusing – and, weirdly, the most fascinating – thing she'd ever seen.

She glanced down and realised that Regina had tried to pull her arm back when it had first been grabbed, and now it was lifted protectively over her chest, wedged between them both. She was staring up at Emma with glistening eyes.

Emma swallowed, trying to think of the right question.

"Why are you acting so…" Emma saw Regina's chest hitch at the low purr of her voice. "… _meek_?"

Yet again, she waited for Regina to snap back at her and tell her that she was being an idiot, but instead she just wriggled against the wall. Her fingers twitched, and Emma felt the tendons in her wrist shift.

"I'm not," Regina said eventually, and it was a pathetic lie told in a pathetic voice. Emma felt something throb deep in her stomach.

Taking half a step closer – close enough that she could count the eyelashes around Regina's dark eyes – she replied, "You are. Tell me why."

Regina sucked her lower lip between her teeth and bit down on it. Her eyes were darting from Emma's down to her mouth and then back up again.

"I… can't."

She barely whispered the words, and that insistent throbbing between Emma's legs started up again. Not for the first time, she wondered whether Regina would murmur like that when she was begging to come.

"Yeah, you can," Emma said, her thumb inadvertently stroking over Regina's pulse. "Tell me."

Regina heard herself whimper again before she could stop it. Her panties were soaked and clinging to her skin, and she could feel Emma's warm breath tickling against her cheek. The grip on her wrist reminded her all too vividly of what it had felt like to have Emma wrapping rope around them. Unconsciously, she bucked her hips forward, then froze when she realised what had just happened.

Emma didn't glance down, but something flickered on her face.

The need in Regina's chest suddenly swelled up, and she couldn't help it. The dream was still clinging to her like water after a shower, and she couldn't talk herself out of what happened next.

The arm that was still trapped in Emma's grip yanked forward, bringing Emma with it. Regina lifted her chin and pressed her lips against Emma's, gasping as soon as she felt the contact. She felt Emma stiffen up, and she felt the grip on her wrist loosen.

Then, for the tiniest of moments, she felt Emma start to kiss her back.

Regina parted her lips and kissed Emma harder, wishing she could thrust her tongue into her mouth and make her moan like she had in her dream. But she refrained, instead lifting her other hand to gently rest on Emma's waist and hopefully draw her further in.

It didn't work.

Emma suddenly staggered back, her eyes wide and her lips still parted.

"Regina," she spluttered, her gaze scanning over her face. She was obviously waiting for Regina to laugh or smirk or act like this whole thing had been a huge joke, and that fact hurt Regina more than anything. "What the hell was that?"

Regina reached up to touch her tingling lips. Her arousal was slowly ebbing away, being replaced by utter mortification.

"I…" she started. Emma was still staring at her, her cheeks pink. She didn't look horrified, but she did look confused.

She didn't look like she wanted this.

Regina quickly turned her head and muttered, "It was a test."

Emma gaped at her. "A _test_?"

"Mm," Regina replied. She tried, she really tried, to inject some of her usual venom into her words, but it just wasn't happening. "A test to see how easy it would be to trick you."

When she glanced back up, Emma's face had fallen. The worst part was that it was obvious she didn't even _believe_ her. Emma could see the embarrassment on Regina's face as clear as day – she could see that her hands were trembling with need, and she knew that not a single part of this had been staged. It had all come from somewhere deep inside her body – somewhere that she didn't often explore.

But Emma couldn't focus too much on that, because her heart was pounding and her legs felt weak and maybe, if she'd taken a second to think about it, she would have noticed that her panties had gotten slightly wetter than they had been when she'd first stormed through the door.

But she couldn't focus on it, because she was already turning away.

"I've… got to go," she stammered, heading for the door. "This is…"

She didn't finish her sentence, and for that, at least, Regina was slightly grateful. She watched her go, her blonde curls swishing behind her and her jeans so tight that they could easily have been painted onto her body. Even then, Regina's cunt managed to throb.

The door slammed shut, and the house went quiet. Regina spent the next few minutes leaning against the wall, her eyes on the pink fingerprints on her wrist from where Emma had been clinging onto her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Emma didn't speak to Regina once over the next three weeks. Although it wasn't by her own doing, she'd still been grateful for the distance and the chance to clear her head. The thought of having to face her again made her palms go sweaty, and so the fact that they hadn't been forced to have a conversation since the incident in Regina's hall was a relief.

But then she noticed that Regina was actively avoiding her. She pivoted whenever she saw Emma coming, and she ducked into offices that weren't hers in an effort to avoid her in City Hall. After a few days of it, Emma started to get frustrated.

But Regina couldn't help herself. Initially, for the first hour after Emma left her house, she just felt sad. Shortly after that, though, the humiliation set in. She'd been sitting in her home office with her fingers morosely prodding at her swollen lips when the sudden realisation over what a stupid, awful thing she'd done washed over her. She hadn't been able to look at herself in the mirror since.

She also wasn't sleeping properly, but that was for a different reason.

That first dream about Emma had turned into many dreams about Emma, and so every single night when she went to sleep, the sheriff crept into her mind. Sometimes they were back by the apple tree, but often they were somewhere else entirely: pressed up against the sheriff station wall; desperately grinding on one another's thighs on the rug in front of Regina's fireplace; writhing in the backseat of the bug as Regina's come dribbled down Emma's fingers. Every now and then there were slow, tender dreams, and Regina woke up with her heart pounding in a way that felt more sad than it did exhilarated. But more often than not, she fell asleep and immediately managed to summon the image of Emma's eyes flashing dangerously right before she bent her over the nearest piece of furniture and muttered terrible words in her ear. Regina would gasp and wriggle and pretend to fight, but her body always betrayed her and whenever she woke up, she was already knuckle-deep in her own pussy.

She was exhausted and humiliated and horny, and Emma was responsible for all of it.

She tried to take comfort in the fact that Emma hadn't spoken to her about it. The first time they'd seen one another after the kiss had happened, it had been in the middle of Granny's and they'd both gone completely still. Their eyes locked for a full three seconds before they both looked away at the same time. Emma darted out the door, and Regina went back to ordering her coffee with her heart pounding thickly in her throat.

After that, it was like she was seeing Emma everywhere. They worked in the same building, sure, but City Hall was large and they normally kept to their respective floors. But suddenly Regina found herself bumping into Emma in the lobby, in the stairwell, in every goddamn corridor that wound through the building, and there were only so many places she could duck into in order to avoid her. She'd already barged in on too many public works meetings under the guise of checking up on them, when really she was just being a coward and using their department to help her hide.

Eventually they'd have to speak. She knew that. She couldn't go through every single town meeting for the rest of her life deliberately not asking any questions about the sheriff station just so they wouldn't have to make eye contact. But just because she knew that didn't stop her heart from nearly falling out of her chest entirely when, after three long weeks, she heard a familiar set of footsteps approaching her office.

Her head shot up and she immediately eyed the supply closet in the corner. She wondered if she would be able to squeeze herself in there before the door opened.

Then she heard, "Sheriff Swan, the mayor isn't taking appointments right now" from behind the fogged glass, and she knew she'd run out of chances. She rubbed her sweaty palms over her skirt and looked back down at the notes she'd been writing.

The door swung open and then clicked shut, and when Regina glanced up, Emma was watching her with her thumbs hooked into her pockets.

"Miss Swan," Regina said, looking back down again. "What can I do for you?"

She felt Emma hesitate, and it pleased her immensely: obviously Regina acting normal again wasn't something that Emma had been expecting.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Did you schedule a meeting?" Regina asked, continuing to write even though her notes were making no sense at all.

"…no."

"Then go back outside and speak to my secretary and we'll arrange something for later this week."

She could _hear_ the way Emma's eyes rolled at that. She took a slow step toward the desk and said, "Regina."

"Hm?"

"Stop writing."

"I'm working, Miss Swan," Regina said, somehow managing to sound crisp and displeased even when steel fingers had gripped hold of her stomach. "I understand why you might be unfamiliar with the situation."

"Will you stop that?" Emma snapped, reaching the desk and deliberately bumping her knee against it. She folded her arms over her chest and waited. Regina's pen fell still, and after a beat, she forced herself to look up.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly.

"We should talk," Emma replied. "About… the other week."

"Why?" Regina immediately shot back. "I don't see what we have to discuss."

Emma pressed her lips together. Regina might be proficient at acting like absolutely nothing got to her, but Emma knew her much better than she would ever admit: her fingers were fidgeting, and she couldn't sustain eye contact like normal. Regina was embarrassed, but instead of admitting it she was going on the attack, as per fucking usual.

Emma rolled her eyes, wishing not for the first time that she could get away with subduing Regina's obnoxiously sharp tongue.

"Plenty," Emma said. "Let's start with the fact that—"

"I'm not interested," Regina said, swiftly getting out of her chair and walking over to the nearest filing cabinet. They both knew that she was just trying to hide her face.

"So, what? We're just never going to talk again?"

"Would that be so terrible?" Regina asked, grabbing a random file and starting to flick through it.

"Yes, Regina. It would."

"Why?" Regina asked. Her heart was pounding, but she forced herself to slowly walk back over to the desk, still flicking through the document. "We're not friends. Besides, I don't even see why you care that we're not talking since we hate each other so much anyway."

Emma gritted her teeth. "Well, I wouldn't normally. But you did kiss me, and I just feel like we should talk about it."

Regina finally looked up, and Emma felt herself stagger back at the ferocity of her glare. Her dark eyes had turned from milk chocolate to hardened lava, and she slapped the file down on her desk with a terse _thwack_.

She stepped forward, her heels biting into the floor, and pushed a finger right into Emma's chest.

"You are never," she spat, breathing hard, " _ever_ to mention that again. To me or to anyone else. Do you understand?"

Emma pushed her hand away with a scoff. "Calm down, Madam Mayor."

"I will _not_ ," Regina replied. Her cheeks were prickling with humiliation, and the only thing she could do to stop herself from crying was to become utterly furious instead. "It was a lapse in judgement and I didn't mean it. It's never, ever going to happen again."

She was standing so close, her expression burning with anger, and Emma tried not to sigh. Irritation was bubbling up inside her as well, but in amongst it was a familiar excitement that she'd missed over the past few weeks. She missed having Regina in her face, her voice sharp and accusatory, her eyes flashing and her lips parted to reveal perfect teeth. She always smelled exotic and rich, and the three weeks she'd spent not arguing with her had been the three dullest weeks of Emma's life.

Besides, she thought as she glanced down at the lips that were always stained ruby red – Regina _had_ meant it. The kiss wasn't nothing, like she was so desperately trying to pretend. It had come from somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach, and as soon as their mouths had collided, the aching need had infected Emma as well.

She wasn't sleeping too well either. She knew now what Regina sounded like when she was needy and whimpering, and she hadn't been able to shake the sound out of her head since.

Before she could tell herself that this would probably get her fired, she reached out and shoved Regina back, watching with satisfaction as she collided with the short edge of her desk. Regina gasped – half outrage, half something else – and opened her mouth to ask what the hell Emma thought she was doing.

Emma cut her off before she could formulate the words. She stepped forward, pinning Regina between the desk and her own body, and lifted her eyebrows.

"Cut the crap," she said quietly. "I know how much you love to manipulate everyone in town, but it doesn't work on me."

Regina looked five inches shorter than normal. She was almost cowering away from her, her fingers wrapped around the lip of the desk and her spine curving awkwardly backward.

The glimmer of irritation had gone from her eyes. They were sparkling with something that looked a whole lot more tantalising.

And Emma nearly laughed, because she knew she'd been right – Regina was such a control freak, such a fucking tyrannical pain in the ass, that of course she would be like this when someone got close enough to her. Of course her chest would heave and her palms would sweat and her entire body would ache with the sheer thrill of not needing to be in charge for once.

Regina let out a sigh that was almost a shudder and looked away. Emma was bearing down on her in a way that made her fingertips throb, and there was only one thing she wanted to do right then. It hadn't worked out very well for her last time, though, so her only option was to wait for Emma to get tired of this game – to realise that she wasn't worth tormenting after all, and to leave.

But Emma was watching her curiously, her green eyes flicking over the flush of pink in her cheeks, and the proximity made Regina burn. Their hips were thrust together as Emma pinned her back against the sharp edge of the desk, and with such close contact, Emma could feel her starting to wriggle.

She didn't ask the question, because she knew Regina would never give her an answer. So instead she dipped her head forward and kissed Regina in the way that she wished she'd done three weeks ago.

The gasp that Regina immediately let out gave her all the proof she needed. She arched up onto her tiptoes and kissed Emma back, her hands still gripping onto the desk like she didn't trust herself not to do something much worse with them. The kiss was close-mouthed and hard, because no matter how badly Emma wanted this or how badly she suspected Regina did too, she wasn't brave enough to part their lips and slide her tongue inside just yet. She needed to be sure.

When she pulled away, Regina looked starstruck.

Emma swallowed, waiting for the yelling to start.

"Regina," she said when it didn't happen. Her eyes flickered over Regina's flushed face: she was frowning up at her, suddenly so vulnerable-looking, and she was possibly the most beautiful she'd ever been.

Emma cleared her throat and tried to ask something – whether that was okay, whether it was what Regina wanted, whether she could do it again without being hurled out of the office on her ass. But before she'd even decided on the question, Regina's hand shot out and grabbed hold of her wrist. Emma blinked, wondering if she was trying to stop her from pulling away before she'd even thought about doing it. But then Regina was tugging it forward and shoving Emma's hand roughly under her own skirt.

The second Emma's fingers made contact with her panties, she gasped. "Jesus Christ, _Regina_!"

Then she caught sight of the desperate, anxious look in Regina's eyes. Before she could stop herself, her fingers were twitching.

The lacy fabric was soaked against her fingertips, and Regina's head fell back at the contact. She groaned out loud, her hips bucking forward almost unconsciously, and all the while Emma just stared down at her, her mouth slightly agape as she felt fire starting to surge through her body.

Yearning filled her up faster than she'd thought humanly possible, and she suddenly yanked her hand away and turned for the door before she could watch the disappointment clouding Regina's face.

Regina staggered back as Emma left her. She clung onto the edge of her desk, her skirt rucked up and her legs trembling, and she watched Emma walk away from her feeling utterly devastated.

But then Emma stopped at the double doors and flicked the lock shut. Regina saw her straighten her shoulders under her jacket before she turned back around.

She looked exactly like she had done in the dream: dark eyes, dark smile, something twisted and scheming creeping through her delicate features. Her gaze dropped to take in the way Regina was pressed up against the desk, and it paused shamelessly on her exposed thighs. Regina saw her swallow.

"Panties off."

The command came low and fast, and it didn't even occur to Regina that maybe she should say no. Over the past few weeks of dreaming about and senselessly fucking herself over the mere thought of Emma Swan, she'd had plenty of time to remind herself of all the reasons why she shouldn't ever go anywhere near her. Right at that moment, she knew none of them were good enough to stop her.

She almost fell over in her haste to tug the black lace down her thighs. Her hands were shaking. The fabric got caught on one high heel and she struggled to unhook it, and then she was upright, dropping the wet panties onto the desk beside her. Her hands crossed primly in front of her as she waited for what Emma would do next.

Emma barely paused before she stormed forward and thrust Regina against the desk once more. She ignored her gasp of pain as the wood slammed into the backs of her thighs – instead, she grabbed her by the back of her hair and tugged her in for a fierce kiss that cut off her complaint in its tracks.

Regina pressed herself against her, her hands coming up to grip Emma's shoulders. She realised for the first time just how strong they were and, as the muscles shifted beneath her greedy fingertips, she let out a whine.

She felt Emma grin before she kissed her again, her lips finally prising Regina's apart. Regina moaned and bucked, letting herself be tipped back over the desk so that Emma could ravage her mouth like she was fucking it with her tongue. While Regina was distracted by the sensation, a hand suddenly slipped between her legs.

She gasped, tearing her lips away, and found Emma smirking down at her.

"How long have you been wet like this for?" she asked. Her fingers were completely still against her pussy and Regina whimpered, trying to grind down harder on them.

"Weeks."

Emma's other hand gripped harder on Regina's hair, stopping her from wriggling. "Thinking of me?"

"…yes."

"Doing this?"

" _Yes_."

"Why didn't you say something?" Emma asked, beginning to slowly circle a finger around Regina's clit with so little pressure that it was already maddening. "I might have fucked you sooner if you'd asked nicely."

Regina groaned, her hands clutching more tightly onto Emma's shoulders and neck. "I… do _not_ …"

"Shut up," Emma said calmly, hooking her leg between Regina's and using it to kick them further apart. Regina felt her cheeks burn as her pussy became gloriously exposed underneath her skirt, and as soon as Emma caught sight of the new redness in her face, she plunged two fingers inside her.

" _God_ ," Regina blurted out, rocking up onto the balls of her feet. Emma laughed and pushed her further back until she was perched on the edge of the desk.

"You're soaked," she said conversationally. If Regina hadn't learned to recognise the glimmer of excitement in her eye by then, she would have thought that she wasn't even enjoying this. "I never would have thought that Madam Mayor secretly enjoyed being roughly fucked in her own workplace."

Regina's head fell forward, landing against Emma's shoulder with a thump. She let out a shaky breath and tried desperately to think of a snappy retort, but it was increasingly impossible when Emma's fingers were curling inside her.

Then Emma was laughing again. She pulled out and grabbed Regina's hair once more, forcing her back upright.

"Open your mouth," she said, and Regina realised a second too late that she'd automatically done as she was told. Emma slipped two wet fingers between her lips and watched as she sucked them clean. "Oh, so you _can_ do as you're told. That's good to know."

Regina opened her mouth to snap back at her, but Emma was faster. She reached over to the black panties that Regina had dropped on the desk moments before and roughly pushed them into her mouth.

"Nope," she said softly, watching Regina blink with outrage. "I don't want to hear it."

She waited for Regina to spit the underwear out again, but the mayor just stared at her. Her eyes were glistening.

Emma sighed. She almost sounded wistful. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

Regina recalled her uttering those exact words in her dream, and she automatically bucked her hips forward against Emma's thigh.

Forcing herself not to moan at the sensation of Regina's sopping cunt grinding against her jeans, Emma edged back and slipped her hand back between Regina's legs. Thrusting two fingers inside once more, she planted her thumb on her clit and watched the way her eyes widened at the throbbing desire that coursed through her.

She looked so wobbly and meek, and a sudden need to mark her – to make Regina hers – filled Emma's body like lava. She dipped forward to run her tongue along Regina's exposed neck, pulling harder on her hair to stretch her new canvas out further.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Emma murmured between sharp nips and bites against her skin. She paused to suck hard on Regina's throat, coaxing a low moan out of her. "Every single time we fought, I wanted to push you against this desk and fuck you until you shut up."

Regina whimpered, one hand still holding onto the desk for dear life and the other gripping Emma's shoulder. Her eyes were teary and desperate as they blinked up at the ceiling.

"Are you going to let me do whatever I want to you?" Emma asked quietly, her teeth grazing over Regina's throat. She thought she could feel the blood pulsing beneath her skin.

After a moment of hesitation, Regina nodded. Her heart squeezed when Emma chuckled.

"Oh, Madam Mayor," she said, her voice a low purr. "And here I was thinking I had you all figured out."

She pressed harder on Regina's clit, making her gasp, before easing off and slowly beginning to rub it from side to side. She felt Regina's body twitch under her own just before she thrust her fingers back inside. Regina's pussy was drenched and warm and didn't resist her as she entered, and Emma was smirking when she pushed her fingers in deeply enough to make Regina rock up onto her tiptoes once more.

Emma dipped her head lower and latched onto a new spot on Regina's throat, sucking hard and moaning as the blood rose to the surface. Regina's grip on her shoulder got tighter, but she didn't tell her to stop. She could feel the inky marks brewing on her throat and she knew that tomorrow she would feel awash with shame when she looked in the mirror, but right then she didn't care – she wanted to be marked, to be owned, to be totally ruined by Emma, and she pushed her chest harder against hers to encourage her to go further. Emma took the hint and bit down, causing Regina to moan through her gag in a way that Emma could never have imagined even in her dirtiest fantasies.

The hand between Regina's thighs increased its rhythm, and soon the office was echoing with the wet sounds of her pussy being fucked senselessly. She bucked her hips forward and whined through the fabric of her own panties, and when Emma laughed at her she felt tears prick at her eyes. Hot pleasure was bubbling up inside her and she realised that she didn't want to come – not yet. Not when it would be too fast and Emma would mock her for how easy she was to please.

Except she _did_ want that. She wanted the sheriff to chuckle in her ear and tell her what a needy slut she was. Her cheeks reddened at the thought and suddenly something dull and desperate was twisting in her stomach. She gripped onto the desk hard enough to crack the wood and gasped, tasting herself as her climax washed over her.

Emma sneered just like she knew she would, but that only dragged her orgasm out longer. Regina trembled against Emma's body, the grip in her hair holding her upright, and felt her wetness seeping down the inside of her thighs. Emma's fingers kept plunging into her even when she started writhing and trying to back away, the desk behind her keeping her trapped. She whimpered and grabbed hold of Emma's wrist, wordlessly pleading with her to stop.

To her surprise, Emma did. She yanked her fingers free and used them to pull the panties out of Regina's mouth, before she leaned forward to kiss her once more. She bit down possessively on Regina's lower lip and smiled at the way it made her shake.

And then Emma was gone again, stepping back and dropping to her knees. Before Regina could ask what she was doing, she felt her skirt being pushed up around her hips and her thighs being spread by two hands – one warm and greedy, the other warm and wet.

Before she had a chance to take a breath, Emma's mouth was on her cunt and Regina was arching back in shock. She gripped the edge of the desk for support, her hips canting forward to meet Emma's lips, and then a tongue was parting her and diving into her dripping wet entrance.

Emma moaned at the taste of her, and the vibrations that ripped through Regina's body sent her head toppling back. She reached out with one hand and fisted it in Emma's hair, pinning her against her and trying to urge her to go faster, but Emma's pace had become impossibly slow and it seemed that she intended to keep it that way. With her green eyes on Regina's face, she dragged her tongue up along her pussy and slowly, torturously flicked it over her clit. She ate her out like she was devouring an ice cream, and no matter how hard Regina panted and rocked against her, she didn't hurry up.

She sucked on Regina's clit for a second, just long enough to make her moan with gratitude, and then returned to her original position, using long, leisurely licks to make Regina's nerve endings dance.

"Emma," she whined before she could stop herself. "Please go faster."

Emma just shook her head, sending another jolt of need up Regina's spine, and carried on. Regina swore she could feel every single tastebud on Emma's tongue as it ground against her skin.

She was so distracted by the sensation that she didn't notice Emma's hands moving. When one suddenly hooked under her thigh and hitched it over her shoulder, she all but fell apart.

It was like Emma had seen her dream and was now intent on re-enacting every second of it. Regina moaned and dug the heel of her shoe into Emma's back, pinning her against her. When she closed her eyes, she could feel the bark of the apple tree grazing against her back; the cold air of the silent street tickling her throat, and she whined loudly enough that her secretary would almost certainly have heard it from outside the locked doors.

Emma grinned and latched onto her clit once more, sucking slowly, gently, until the need to come was throbbing beneath Regina's skin and she was bucking furiously against Emma's face in her desperate need to speed it along. It wasn't happening, though, and a tear of frustration pooled at the corner of her eye. She twisted her hand in a mess of blonde curls and blurted out, " _Emma_."

Emma abruptly shoved two fingers back inside her, plunging them as deep as they would go, and Regina was coming over them just like that. She howled with the force of it, her spare hand slapping back against the desk to stop herself from falling.

She panted and trembled for a solid minute as she came down from her high. Emma stayed between her legs for the duration, her arms still holding her up. When she felt the shakiness in Regina's thighs start to ebb away, Emma lowered her leg to the floor and stood, falling slightly in love with the starry look in Regina's eye.

She reached out a hand and fisted it in the front of Regina's shirt, tugging her forward for an abrupt kiss. Regina moaned against her lips, tasting herself and sinking into the profanity of it. Without thinking, she reached up for Emma's jacket and began to tug it off. Emma let her, throwing it to the floor behind them, then returned the favour by tearing Regina's tightly fitted blazer from her. Her fingers then moved to the buttons on Regina's shirt, teasing them open and sighing wistfully when her breasts came into view. She considered burying her face between them and spending the rest of her day there.

But then she felt a set of greedy fingers scrabbling at the fastening on her jeans, and she laughed. "Do you need something?"

Regina glanced up at her, her eyes dark and needy, before looking back down with her teeth digging into her lower lip. She continued grappling with the button until she'd managed to pop it open, and then moved to grasp the tab on Emma's zipper.

Emma suddenly shoved her away, watching with satisfaction as she thudded back against the edge of the desk. The new space between them was painful, and Regina looked personally offended by it.

"Can't I…?" she asked, her voice cracking. She swallowed and watched the way Emma was already stepping toward her.

"Oh no, Madam Mayor," Emma purred. She leaned in to her ear and let out a soft breath of laughter that made Regina's eyes flutter shut. "I'm just not interested in having your fingers. I want that smart mouth between my legs so I don't have to hear you talking anymore."

Regina groaned, her pussy clenching, and then a hand was on the back of her neck. Emma yanked her forward and pushed her down to her knees.

Regina watched from her position on the floor as Emma peeled off her shirt and shoes before bending down to remove her jeans. When she straightened up, she was wearing a black thong and bra, and Regina couldn't help the sigh that escaped her.

"You approve?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"I always have."

That made Emma smile sincerely for the first time that day, and it was the most perfect sight Regina had ever seen. As she towered over her, her body lithe and toned and her head tilted casually to one side, Regina felt a wash of renewed desire for her. She shifted on her knees, not minding the discomfort as her bones dug into the marble floor, and waited.

Emma walked over to the nearest wall and leaned back against it. Regina turned her head to watch her, her fingers tapping anxiously against the tops of her thighs.

Then Emma nodded to the floor directly in front of her and said coolly, "Come here. Now."

Regina knew better than to try and walk over, and so, even though the humiliation was killing her, she took a deep breath and shuffled over on her knees. She kept her eyes on the floor, but she could feel Emma's cocky smirk burning down on her.

She came to halt directly in front of Emma's feet and waited.

"This might be the best day of my life," Emma commented, reaching out for Regina's chin and tilting it upwards. "Is there anything you wouldn't do for me right now?"

And the sad truth of the matter was that Regina didn't think there was. Emma could command her to bend over the desk and spread her ass cheeks and let her plunge a finger deep inside her, and no matter how degrading she found it, she would still say yes. Need was scorching at the palms of her hands, and if Emma told her to lie down on the floor like a dog and beg, she would do that too.

Regina's silence gave Emma her answer. She laughed.

"Then this really is the best day of my life."

She grabbed the back of Regina's head and tugged her forward, reaching down to pull her thong to one side.

Regina suddenly blurted out, "Wait!"

Emma stopped at once. Her fingers stayed in Regina's hair, but her other hand moved away from her underwear.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Regina swallowed. The dream was back in her mind again, wrapped around her like leather cords, and she suddenly needed something so desperately that she thought she might burst if she didn't ask for it.

"Tie my hands," she said, her eyes swimming as they scanned Emma's face. "Please."

Emma groaned, closing her eyes for a second. That close up, Regina could count the freckles on her nose.

Then Emma shoved her away again and walked over to the desk, opening drawer after drawer until she found what she was looking for. Regina shakily exhaled as she returned to her.

Emma had a roll of wide parcel tape in her hands. She waited for Regina to recoil or tell her to go find something else, but Regina just responded by pressing her wrists together and holding them out.

"God, Regina," Emma sighed, momentarily slipping out of this new role that she'd created for herself. "You're going to kill me."

Regina smiled in a way that was half her usual cunning smirk, half something softer and more tentative, and Emma grinned back at her. Then she was grabbing Regina's wrists and tugging them toward her, and the moment was over quicker than it had begun.

Emma bound her wrists together and tossed the roll of tape back onto the desk. She took a step backward, settled herself down in Regina's chair like she owned it, and spread her legs.

"Come here."

Regina didn't hesitate. She'd wanted to taste Emma since the second she'd walked through the door, and she shuffled forward with need pounding at her temples.

When Emma pulled her panties to one side, Regina groaned at the sight of her. She dove in before she was asked to.

Emma gasped, her back arching away from the chair from the resolve in Regina's movements. She had flattened her tongue and was licking her cunt with hard, determined strokes that sent pleasure shooting through Emma's limbs, and she reached down to fist a hand in her hair at once. Regina hummed with approval and closed her eyes, sucking Emma's clit into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it just like Emma had done for her moments earlier.

She realised that Emma must have been just as worked up as she was, because after only a couple of minutes, she was bucking her hips and moaning wantonly.

"Regina," she groaned, throwing her head back against the chair that Regina knew she'd never be able to view in the same way again. "I'm so close."

Regina smirked and carried on, lifting her bound hands beneath her chin and thrusting a finger inside Emma's cunt. It was just as uncomfortable as it had been in her dream, but the awkward pull on her wrists somehow sent a delicious twinge down to her clit. When she moaned happily, Emma just spread her legs wider.

"Yes," she hissed from between her teeth. "Another. Add another."

Regina complied immediately, pushing a second finger inside her and slowly starting to drive them in and out. Emma whined and ground harder against Regina's tongue. There was absolutely no way Regina's secretary wouldn't have heard them by now, but Regina didn't care – she pressed her tongue harder against Emma's clit to try and make her moan louder, and then grinned when she did.

Emma came with a gasp and low, drawn-out cry of " _Fuck_ , Regina" that bounced off the walls. Her hands stayed tangled in Regina's hair, pinning her against her cunt even when she'd stopped licking her.

She looked down at her after a minute and shook her head. "You're something else."

Slowly disentangling her fingers, she released Regina and let her sit back on her heels. When Regina licked her lips to lap up the remaining taste of her, Emma sighed out loud.

Then she was up on her feet again, surprising Regina by grabbing her by the wrists and hauling her to her feet. She pressed their lips together and kissed her hard, keeping Regina's bound hands trapped between them.

"Get over there," she muttered in Regina's ear before grabbing her by the back of her neck and tugging her toward the desk once more. Regina barely had time to brace herself before she was thrust forward, her chest colliding with the wood as Emma pinned her down against it. Her notes and pens were crushed beneath her, and when she wriggled Emma placed a hand over the side of her head and held her firm.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" she snapped, reaching down for Regina's skirt and yanking it up over her ass. She spanked her ass cheek hard, causing Regina to yelp. "Oh, right. You think I'm going to stop just because you don't like it?"

Regina moaned loudly enough to cause her cheeks to flush with embarrassment. When Emma sniggered, she turned her head so she could press her nose and forehead against the desk.

"Nuh uh," Emma said at once, slapping her on the other side of her ass. "No hiding. Look at me."

Gritting her teeth with frustration, Regina did as she was told. Emma was already smirking back at her.

"Much better," she said, smoothing her palm over Regina's pink backside. "I want to see your face when I make you beg like a needy little bitch."

Regina bit her lip to stop herself from making another desperate sound. Her bound hands were trapped beneath her chest, and a twist of fear hit her in the most delicious way.

Emma's hand found its way back between her legs, and she immediately sighed. "Fuck. Can you feel yourself dripping?"

Regina answered with a nod, but Emma was already distracted using her palm to smear the wetness all over Regina's pussy, over the insides of her thighs, up and between her ass cheeks. The tip of her finger pressed against her asshole just for a second, just to see what she would do, and she was surprised when Regina laid completely still, her dark eyes watching her.

"You really are filthy," Emma commented, pressing more firmly. A tentative smile flickered over Regina's face just as her eyes flickered shut. "Have you ever let someone fuck you in the ass, Madam Mayor?"

Regina shook her head, then shrieked when an unforgiving hand spanked her yet again. " _Answer_ me."

"No, I haven't."

"Are you sure? You seem to be pretty ready for it."

Regina glared back at her. "Go to hell."

"Only if I can take you with me," Emma replied, pulling her fingertip free and moving her hand back down to Regina's pussy. It was even wetter than it had been 30 seconds earlier, and Emma grinned. "I like you like this. So powerless."

"Watch your mouth, Miss Swan," Regina snapped. "If you actually think you're in charge here then you'll find yourself sorely mistaken."

It was laughable, really, how Regina was still so adamant that she was the one with the upper hand. Emma looked amusedly back at her – splayed out half naked on a desk like a slave up for sale – and responded by shoving two fingers deep inside her cunt.

Regina's back arched like electricity had shot through her. She moaned, her pussy squeezing around Emma's fingers, and opened her mouth like she was about to say thank you. Then Emma swiftly pulled her fingers free again and left them dangling uselessly against the back of Regina's clammy thigh.

"Mm," she said thoughtfully, watching as Regina's head thudded down to the desk once more. "Maybe you're right. It sure seems like you've got everything under control."

"Miss _Swan_ —"

Regina's protest was cut off when two wet fingers were forced into her mouth. She choked as Emma leaned over her, pinning her down into the wood.

"I don't want to hear it," she muttered. Regina's eyes went wide at the warning in her voice. "Now lick my fingers clean before I leave you tied up like this for someone else to find."

Regina briefly considered refusing, but her pussy was throbbing insistently and there was an excited spark in her stomach that wouldn't go away. She swirled her tongue around Emma's fingers, swallowing the taste of herself. It only made the spark burn brighter.

"Good girl," Emma said, kissing her temple. Regina's eyes fluttered shut.

Emma pulled back and slid her newly slick fingers back between Regina's legs, moving them slowly so that Regina could feel every inch of them as they stretched her. She whined and wriggled against the edge of the desk, bucking up onto the balls of her feet as she tried to urge Emma to hurry up. But Emma just withdrew and then slowly entered her again, her spare hand reaching round to swirl gentle circles around Regina's clit. Within minutes, Regina was gasping and sweating, her trapped fingers twitching beneath her.

"Are you still the one in control?" Emma asked, her voice almost tender as she twisted her fingers between Regina's legs.

Regina couldn't even answer. She just choked out a sob.

"Hm," Emma said, finally picking up the pace. When her fingers plunged back inside, her knuckles colliding with slick skin, Regina whimpered. "I didn't think so either."

"Emma," Regina groaned, lifting her hips so she could push her ass higher in the air. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, just... _do_ something."

Emma slapped her hard across the ass once more, causing Regina to immediately moan.

"Why do you like that?" Emma asked, smacking her again. "Do you get off on being treated in the same way you've always treated everybody else?"

Regina cried out, rocking back on her heels to push herself closer to Emma's fingers.

" _Do_ you?" Emma repeated.

"Maybe," Regina choked out. "I don't… I don't know."

"I'll tell you what I think," Emma said, suddenly pulling her fingers free and rubbing them flatly over Regina's cunt. "I think you're so tightly wound and determined to be in control of everyone that the idea of being weak and powerless for once makes you soaking wet. I think that underneath all this attitude and obnoxiousness, you're actually desperate for someone to take charge of you and make you whimper like a little whore. Am I close?"

Regina was grinding against her palm, and when Emma plunged her fingers back inside again, she practically screamed with gratitude.

"I think I am," Emma chuckled. She slid a third finger inside before snapping, "Fuck yourself on me. Now."

Regina started rocking back and forth at once, awkwardly taking Emma's fingers inside her and then wriggling free. It was deeply unsatisfying and totally degrading, and yet she could feel something tight and fiery building up inside her. Her legs were starting to tremble.

"Harder. Act like you want it."

Regina did as she was told, thrusting her hips further back and moaning when Emma's fingers stroked her G-spot. Her forehead fell to the table again, and before she could stop it from happening she heard herself panting, "Emma, I'm going to come."

"You're not even moving," Emma scoffed, keeping her hand still inside her. She could see the muscles in Regina's back shifting beneath her gaping shirt. "It doesn't take much, does it? Have you been so desperate to get fucked by me that just the feeling of having me inside you is enough to tip you over?"

"Please," Regina groaned, rocking back once more and feeling a spiral of pleasure instantly starting up in her belly. "Emma, I need to."

Emma responded by reaching over and grabbing her hair, twisting her head to one side so she was forced to look at her.

"Beg for it," Emma said. Her fingers twitched inside her. "And then I might let you."

"Please," Regina pleaded, her pride now utterly destroyed. "I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything at all."

"Will you come by the sheriff station whenever I call and eat me out under my desk?" Emma asked, slowly beginning to fuck her again.

Regina nodded at once. "Yes, _yes_. Any time you want."

"What about if I just walk into your house whenever I feel like it?" Emma asked conversationally, plunging her fingers deep and relishing the way Regina's wetness squeezed around them and onto her curved palm. "Will you drop to your knees and do what I ask you to?"

"Yes, Emma," Regina moaned. The spiral inside her was growing and she could feel her stomach starting to tighten. "Anything."

"What about if I bent you over your kitchen table and fucked your ass and then made you thank me for it?" She knew Regina was close – she could feel her entire body going rigid and she could see the tears pricking at her eyes. The knowledge that she had been the one to do this to her was the most incredible thing to have ever happened in Emma's sorry little life. "Do you need to come so badly now that you'd even do that?"

Regina whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut, and she blurted out, "You can fuck my ass whenever you like."

Emma's moan of pleasure at that sentence finally pushed her over the edge, and Regina came with a gush of wetness that absolutely terrified her. She pressed her face flat against the desk and howled, her entire body shaking, as Emma plunged her fingers back inside her again and again in order to draw out the soaking stickiness of it for as long as possible.

When she was done, Regina went limp against the table. She was breathing hard, and her shaky legs were pressed together.

Emma finally pulled out and took a step back. Her handprints were still visible on Regina's ass, and there was wetness shimmering all down the insides of her thighs.

She exhaled and pulled Regina's skirt back down for her. Regina laughed tightly.

When she pushed herself up onto her elbows, Emma was just collapsing into her chair. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright green.

"Well," Emma said, swallowing through her dry mouth. "This was… not how I was expecting my day to go."

Regina laughed through her nose. "No. I can't say I was anticipating this either."

"But you've been thinking about it?"

It was so beautiful to watch Regina's face flush with embarrassment. "I… suppose."

Grinning, Emma leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. "Since when?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh, don't get all coy now," Emma replied. "I think you can be honest with me after _that_."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine. I had a dream about you a few weeks ago, and… maybe I've been thinking about it ever since."

For a second, Emma just looked at her. Then she laughed, shaking her head. " _That's_ why you went all weird?"

"I didn't go all _weird_."

"You took a random sick day, you forgot our meeting, you opened the front door to me looking like your dead mother had just waltzed up your garden path, and then you _kissed_ me, Regina. You went super weird."

Regina knew she didn't really have a leg to stand on when she was still half bent over her desk with her breasts hanging out the front of her shirt and her wrists taped together, but she still tried. "I had a momentary lapse in judgement."

"Right. And is that what today was, too?"

Emma loved the way Regina could manage to glare at her even when she was standing inches away from her own soaked panties. "Yes. It was a one-off and it's never going to happen again."

She started fiddling with the tape on her wrists then, trying to tear it off by herself. Emma sighed and reached out a hand.

"Let me," she said, scooting the chair closer to the desk. Regina reluctantly laid her wrists in Emma's palms, shivering when she realised that one of them was still wet.

As Emma removed the tape from her wrists, Regina allowed herself a moment to stare at her. Her eyes were brighter again now that she wasn't torturing her, and the way her hair fell in front of her face was oddly endearing.

She pushed the thought aside.

"I'd always thought that maybe you'd be submissive in bed," Emma suddenly said, peeling the last of the tape away. "But I never expected it to be this much."

Regina scoffed, standing upright and buttoning her shirt back up.

"This isn't something you get to use against me now any time you need to take a cheap shot."

"I know," Emma said, standing up to match her. "I'm not going to. I'm just saying. This was better than I ever imagined."

"Well, you better keep on imagining it," Regina said. Her hands were still shaking and she was buttoning her shirt up all wrong. "Maybe I'm _slightly_ submissive in the bedroom, but you know full well what I'm like outside of it."

Emma was smiling amusedly back at her. "I do."

"And like I said – it was a one-off. Don't expect me to stoop this low again."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"And stop _looking_ at me like that," Regina snapped. Emma was leaning casually against the desk, perfectly comfortable just in her bra and panties, and the expression on her face was annoyingly content. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are."

"Emma, I mean it. If you dare—"

Emma suddenly reached out with a scrap of tape that she'd just peeled off of Regina's wrists and plastered it over her mouth. Regina blinked, her anger rushing away from her.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that for," Emma said, grinning. Regina glared back at her.

Emma took a step closer and looked down at Regina's mis-fastened blouse. She gently undid the top button.

"Now," she said quietly, undoing a second and then refastening them in the right places. "If you mean it, and you really don't want to do this again, then that's fine. But I sort of think you might be lying."

When she looked back up, Regina's forehead had crumpled. The tape was peeling off one corner of her mouth, but she didn't try to remove it.

"I think we just had a pretty good time," Emma continued. She lifted her eyebrows. "Don't you?"

After a painful silence, Regina nodded.

"Good," Emma beamed. She reached up and removed the tape for her. "Then don't be so stubborn. I won't say a word about this if you promise me that you'll let me tie you to your bed next time."

Regina gasped, her pussy throbbing all over again. "I'm not promising you anything."

Except Emma could see the excited glimmer in her eye. She glanced down and looked pointedly at the way that Regina's grip on the desk had just tightened.

"Right," she drawled. She looked back up again, her eyes sparkling. "Fair enough."

She turned away and began to gather up her clothes, shrugging them on like this was just another Tuesday morning to her. Regina, meanwhile, couldn't move. Her heart was pounding to the point of pain and her legs still felt weak. She wanted to reach out for Emma's hand and tug her into a fierce kiss, but she wasn't brave enough for that. Not then. Not yet.

When Emma was dressed, she took one more pointed look at Regina's frazzled appearance and smiled. "I'm going to leave you to your work, Madam Mayor."

She turned for the door, and that was when Regina finally snapped out of her own stubbornness. She reached out and snatched at Emma's wrist, forcing her to look at her again.

Her mouth was dry, and she swallowed hard. "Henry is going to a slumber party on Friday night."

Emma's obnoxious smirk doubled in voltage.

"Great," she said. "Maybe I'll see you then."

She walked toward the door with a cocky swagger in her hips, and Regina felt her cunt flood with longing.

Then Emma turned back, her hand on the doorknob, and cheerily added, "You might want to put your panties back on, Madam Mayor. I think your next appointment is just outside the door."

She left before Regina could respond, shutting the door with a pointed click behind her. Regina snatched up her panties, which were uncomfortably damp from her come and her saliva, and pulled them back up her thighs.

The room was a mess, and it smelled of sex and desperation, but Regina didn't attempt to fix any of that. She just collapsed back into her chair, her legs still slightly spread, and reached up to prod at her kiss-bitten lips. Her mind was buzzing.

She realised a second too late that she was smiling.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, that was a ride! I have to be honest and say I'm still pretty firmly on Team Top!Regina, but it was so much fun to write something a bit different for once. I won't be adding any more chapters to this, but I really hope you guys liked these ones!_


End file.
